


双胞胎3

by jacksonwangkong



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	双胞胎3

“你们别过来！”Jackson蜷缩起身体惊恐的看着他们。  
“Jackson同学不舒服，当然要看医生啊。别怕，我们会好好帮你治病的。”John坏笑着说。  
“都没人了，你们还装！”Jackson崩溃的说。  
“Jackson同学从刚才开始就一直胡言乱语的，看来需要好好检查。”Edward说。  
然后两人一拥而上，按住他，用皮带把他的腿固定在架子上。  
“从哪里开始 检查呢。”John嘀咕道，“Jackson同学，你现在有什么感觉？”  
“拜托，说真的，校医老师到底在哪里？”  
“放心，宝贝，今天没人上班，这衣服是从ebay上买的，十五刀一件。”John有点得意的说。  
“John，注意点，我们现在是校医。”Edward咳嗽了一下，不太满意这两人打破了刚才营造的气氛，事实上，他觉得这种扮演医生的游戏很有趣并迫切的想继续下去，“我要给你检查了。”  
John见他玩得兴起，就不再东拉西扯，抱着手臂站在一边看着。  
Edward掀开Jackson的校服衬衫，露出平坦的小腹，从一边拿起一个听诊器，挂在脖子上，“这位同学，这里有什么感觉吗？”他严肃的把听诊器的另一端抵在他的肚脐上，冰凉的金属落在温热的肉体上，让Jackson打了个冷战。  
“你们能不能正常一点？这是发什么疯？”Jackson翻了个白眼。  
“emmm，我觉得这位病人不太配合，得找个方法让他乖乖听话才行啊。”John在一边提醒道。  
Edward立即问，“那应该用什么方法呢？”  
“我记得他下面的两个小洞都特别饥渴，只要满足了他，大概就会乖乖听话吧。”John真诚的建议道。  
“这是个好主意。”  
“你们真的疯了，放开我，我要走！”Jackson试着挣脱他腿上的绑带，但是因为他体内塞着的东西，他的下身根本无法用力。  
John直接掏出一把剪刀，把他的校服裤子剪开，扯了下来。  
“混蛋！你们这样我穿什么？！我告诉你们，你们死定了！”  
“病人真的很不配合啊，”Edward遗憾的说，“啊，等等，这是什么？”  
他像是第一次见到这个东西似的，惊奇的盯着一个小时前 他亲自给Jackson穿上的特殊“内裤”。  
“所以找到病因了，因为我们的病人实在过于淫荡，居然在课堂里直接用道具玩弄自己下面的两个小洞，啧，真是棘手啊，看来得好好满足一下他才可以。”John应和道。  
“才不是！明明是你。。唔！”  
Edward把手伸向在他被迫大张的腿之间，在那个可恶的东西上按了几下，好不容易才静止下来的东西立即又震动起来，而且振幅加大了很多。  
“啊啊。。你。。停！我不要这个。。呜。。混蛋。。”此时没有其他人在，Jackson就没有压抑自己的哭喊，饱受折磨的两个洞穴再次被更过分的对待，让他立刻就哭了出来。  
“他又开始玩弄他自己的身体了，真是没办法，看起来他很爽的样子啊。”John评价道。  
Jackson一边忍受着一波一波的快感，一边哭泣着抓住Edward的白大褂，“拜托。。我不要这样，太。。太过分了，我会撑不住的！呀！啊啊啊！它。。它在里面转动。。不可以。。呜呜。。”  
John把插在白大褂里的手拿出来，手里还攥着一个白色的遥控器，疑惑的说，“怎么？不喜欢转的吗？”  
“呜呜。。John。。拜托。。。”  
“好吧，那接下来我们帮你治病你可得乖乖配合。”John拍了拍他的小脸说。  
“一定。。呜。。”Jackson彻底学乖了。  
“那么就回答几个问题吧，首先，你现在感觉怎么样？”Edward问道。  
“嗯？”Jackson睁开眼睛，使劲眨了眨，汗水刚才流了进去让他觉得有些刺痛，他不明白他要怎么回答。  
但就在他犹豫的时候，身体里的东西就突然开始抽插起来，他仰着头尖叫一声，赶紧胡乱的回答，“呜。。感觉好难过。。”  
“看来病人是真的不太配合，明明前面都爽到站起来了，却要说谎。”John摇了摇头，又把振幅调高了一级。  
“啊！不！我。。我很舒服。。呜嗯。。”Jackson崩溃的喊道。  
“有多舒服？你已经开始流水了吗？”Edward继续问。  
“呜。。是。。是的。。”  
“好吧，真是个坏孩子。”Edward一边说一边把他腿上的绑带松开。  
“想把后面的东西拿出来吗？”John问。  
“是。。拜。。拜托。。我觉得我快要。。呜。。快晕过去了。。。”Jackson艰难的把话说完。  
“好吧，现在自己抱住自己的腿，让大腿贴到胸前，并尽量打开。”  
听完这句话Jackson羞耻到了极点，但又不可否认的有些期待，他红着脸照办了。  
Edward伸手在他大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤上抚摸，却又觉得还不够，他掰开Jackson的腿，低下头来在那里啃噬着，Jackson的大腿都在剧烈的颤抖。  
“真聪明，你知道听话的话会少受点罪吧？”Edward说。  
Jackson咽了口口水，下一刻他腰间固定的皮带的锁被打开，然后身体里的两个巨物被用力的快速抽走，他忍不住尖叫一声，抽离过程中那坚硬的凸起刮过内壁，剧烈的快感直冲后脑，他觉得自己差点晕过去。  
“准备好吃哥哥们的肉棒了吗？”John不怀好意的笑着。  
   
“宝贝，怎么，今天很累吗？”Boytoy心疼的看着一回到家就直奔卧室看起来无精打采的Jackson。  
“嗯。”Jackson含含糊糊的应了声，“你去做你的事吧，我就休息一会。”  
Boytoy哪有心情去做自己的事，掀开被子，也钻了进去，把Jackson从背后拥抱着。  
“呀，不要碰我！”Jackson烦躁的说，“我要自己睡。”  
Boytoy万分委屈的下床出去了。  
等房门关上后，Jackson轻轻地呻吟出声，他在床上翻来覆去的，扭得床单都皱了起来，体内的东西没有任何动静，虽然那巨大的尺寸足以把他毫无缝隙的填满，但它们却一动不动的，这让他觉得有点难耐。  
他想起来后来在医务室发生的事，双胞胎把他夹在中间，一前一后的顶弄着他，这次他们没有留情，两个人都不止做了一次。双胞胎之间很默契，当一个人抽出时，另一个人就会顶入，力气大得让他好几次都差点摔在床上，甚至两个人最后会同时射精，把他前后两个嘴都被喂得饱饱的，然后交换位置继续做。  
做完的时候他的肚子就像怀孕了似的微微鼓起，里面都是浓稠的精液，他们却用之前一直折磨着他的贞操带再次把他下面两个洞堵住，上锁，不允许里面的东西流出来。他害怕的求饶的时候，两个人就会让自己体内的东西剧烈震动，旋转和抽插，直到他变得听话，不再要求把体内的精液给清理掉。  
他们唯一有良心的地方大概就是提前准备了一条新的校服裤子了，才让他不至于没有裤子穿。  
后面他们依然很过分，两人一左一右的扶着他，却没有开车送他回家，硬是让他坐了地铁，在拥挤的地铁上按动遥控器的开关，控制着他体内的假性器的震动，他拼命的忍住才没有让人发现自己的异常。  
Jackson一边回想着两个人的恶劣行为，一边收缩着自己的内壁，让里面的东西轻微地摩擦着自己的内部，还用手捏住自己的胸前，学着那两个人一样用力搓揉着，却 根本解不了他的痒意。  
好想真的有东西能插进来动，Jackson仰躺着望着天花板喘息，他觉得特别疲惫，迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。  
   
Boytoy做好了晚饭，回卧室叫Jackson起床。  
Jackson眯着眼睛，靠着床头半躺着，他揉了揉眼睛，身上的衣服稍微滑下来一点，露出圆润的肩头和精致的锁骨。  
Boytoy暗自吞了口口水，他觉得今天的 Jackson有点不同，虽然平时自己的小男友就很好看，但今天的感觉差不多就是妖孽了，整个人从泛着粉色的眼角到微抿着的红唇都透着性感和色气，就连说话也比平时哑了几分，简直让人忍不住把他不管不顾的压在床上为所欲为。  
但是不行，Boytoy告诉自己，自己的小男朋友可受不了这种委屈，他平时被宠得连稍微顶得太用力了都要气得咬人，如果自己这样做了还不知道多少天才消气。  
所以Boytoy硬是压下来自己的欲望。  
“Boytoy，我不想走路。”Jackson压抑着自己的情欲半天，早就透支了体力，伸出手要Boytoy抱。  
Boytoy欣然抱起Jackson往客厅走。  
   
吃完饭，Boytoy去厨房洗碗，而Jackson已经回到卧室休息了，他在床上不管什么姿势都觉得不太舒服，最后他猛地坐起来，却被身体里的东西摩擦得轻声哼了出来，然后摸出手机，打出了电话。  
“嗨，小家伙，又觉得饥渴了吗？”John的声音从电话那边响起。  
Jackson现在彻底学乖了，他没有像以前那样否认或者咒骂，他重重喘息着，用自己最甜美的声音说，“嗯。。下面。。下面好难受。。哈啊。。想要你们进来。。唔。。”  
电话那头的人呼吸一顿，咬牙切齿的说，“小妖精，连你男朋友都不要了吗？他是不是满足不了你？”  
“呜嗯。。是。。我才不要Boytoy。。哈啊。。我。。我最喜欢吃你们的肉棒了。。Jackson现在已经。。湿透了。。好想吃。。哥哥们的东西。。想要。。哥哥们进来。。”  
电话那边的人再也保持不了淡定，他们急切的问道，“你在哪里？哥哥这就过去满足你下面的小嘴。”  
“在。。在家。。Boytoy也在。。嗯。。不用管他，你们直接来。。哈。。”  
“该死的，背着男朋友和别人搞，你真是坏透了，我们必须给你点惩罚。”John说。  
“嗯。。Jackson已经准备好了。。快些来。。随便你们怎么惩罚都可以。。”Jackson趴在床上，把红透的脸埋在柔软的枕头里说。  
   
 


End file.
